


Monarquía

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU sin magia, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Draco Malfoy era un príncipe que disfrutaba de los viajes y le permitían separarse de sus deberes para con la corona, hasta que tuvo que regresar. AU. Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Uno**

– Padre ¿Por qué me has llamado? Estaba muy feliz en las islas griegas y de repente llegan tus malditos…

– Lenguaje Draco.

– Lo siento madre, prosigo, llegan tus sirvientes diciendo que, si no regreso de inmediato, es de vida o muerte, y yo, te veo demasiado sano ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

– Primeramente, Draco, pudiste comenzar con un saludo, que no solo somos los reyes de Inglaterra, también somos tus padres. Decidimos traerte de nuevo de tus largas vacaciones, porque eres el príncipe, tienes obligaciones y una de ellas…

– Ya lo sé, debo casarme, pero apenas cumpliré 26 años, ¿no podemos posponer esto un par de años más?

– Temo decirte Draco que no, hemos pospuesto esto muchos años por dos razones primordiales, porque tu prometido no estaba en edad cuando tú si la cumpliste y cuando él la cumplió, decidiste aplazar el tiempo para disfrutar de ti mismo y de lo viajes. El país necesita que te cases, nosotros también.

– Lo sé, pero no quiero casarme con quien no conozco.

– Tuviste mucho tiempo para poder romper ese compromiso y traer alguien de un buen nivel a casarse contigo, pero lo único que hiciste los últimos 8 años fue andar de viaje, con los vagos de tus amigos.

– Madre, no son vagos, son el Duque de Inglaterra y mi vizconde, que también es mi jefe de seguridad.

– Como sea Draco, habrá un baile en unas semanas, damas y donceles de todo el mundo vendrán para celebrar tu cumpleaños, si en esa fiesta no conoces a alguien digno de hacerlo tu rey o reina consorte, tendrás que asumir las reglas y te casaras con tu prometido.

– ¡Bien! Ojalá me den su palabra, ¡tendré de pareja a alguien tan feo! ¡Para que ustedes sean abuelos de niños horribles! – Draco se retiró moviendo, aún, su capa de viaje.

– Jamás me cansare de sus escenas de berrinches querido

– Son únicas lo reconozco Narcissa, ¿no creíste adecuado decirle a Draco que ya no se puede romper el compromiso con los reyes de Austria? Ese compromiso ya es algo fijo.

– Ya lo sé querido, pero también conozco a nuestro hijo, su amor por su país es más grande, jamás nos traería a alguien que perjudique a la corona, y se que no se casaría con nadie que conozca solo de una sola noche. Podrá ser un niño pequeño en muchos sentidos, pero es maduro y responsable, todos estos años solo quiso disfrutar un poco de los viajes, pero el lo sabe, sabe que ya es muy tarde y que se tiene que casar.

– Lo se querida, confió en que tengas razón.

– La tengo Lucius.

* * *

El día del baile llego, Draco conversaba con sus dos amigos, Blaise Zabini Duque de Inglaterra y Ronald Weasley Vizconde de Inglaterra, ambos chicos le decían que fuera a conocer a su futura esposa o esposo, había muchos interesados y a él no le apetecía. Los animo a que ellos fueran y quizás ellos se terminarían casando antes que él.

Cansado de haber charlado con doncellas y donceles, huecos de la cabeza que no hablaban de otra cosa que de sus lugares de procedencia, historia de Inglaterra, mejores amigos, entre muchas otras cosas que a él no le interesaban; decidió retirarse al balcón, ya había alguien ahí así que no le importo, tomo asiento en una mesa, estaba muy fría, el desconocido se encontraba recargado en el balcón mirando hacia la luna y a los jardines del palacio, Draco lo observaba desde su asiento, preguntándose porque estaba aquí afuera, quizás por las mismas razones que él, quizás se había cansado de las conversaciones vacías, pronto vino una joven con el típico tocado de chaperona, lo cual era poco usual en estos bailes, normalmente se quedaban un poco al margen, pero claro este joven se encontraba solo en un balcón, ambos no notaron que Draco se encontraba ahí, por lo que intercambiaron unas palabras y se fueron.

* * *

Tan solo unos días después del cumpleaños número 26 de Draco era hora de conocer a su prometido, él recuerda que cuando cumplió 8 años fue a conocerlo, era un bebé, el segundo hijo de los reyes de Austria y era un doncel. Rápidamente los reyes y su padrino buscaron con quien casarlo apenas con 15 días de vida. Los reyes de Inglaterra buscaron de inmediato una unión con el país, su único heredero necesitaba estar casado a la edad de 24, así que mandaron su propuesta a nombre de su hijo, el padrino y también Duque de Austria vio aquí la mejor proposición que su ahijado tendría y aceptaron de inmediato, Harry Sirius Potter príncipe de Austria había sido comprometido con el príncipe de Inglaterra con solo 2 meses de edad, para cuando cumplió 3 meses conoció a su futuro esposo, este le trajo un oso de felpa. Hubo fiesta en Austria por una semana, celebrando que ambos de sus príncipes tendrían futuros favorables.

Draco se arreglaba en su habitación recordando ese momento, era un recuerdo un poco borroso, pero recordaba al bebé con cabello negro y se podía notar que su cabello seria quebrado u ondulado, ya lo descubriría en unas horas. El encuentro se llevó a cabo, a la hora del té, esperaban en la sala mientras los miembros de la familia real de Austria llegaban, pronto se anuncio su llegada y fueron pasando los reyes, un muchacho mayor y otro más joven, así como una señorita, Draco pensó que ya los había visto antes y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el príncipe era aquel joven que estaba solo en el balcón y la joven era su chaperona, no había duda.

– Buenas tardes reyes de Francia, príncipe Draco, es un gusto volvernos a encontrar para tan importante acontecimiento, permítanme presentaros a mi esposa, Lilian de Austria, mi primer hijo y futuro heredero, el príncipe Edward Remus Potter, y mi segundo hijo Harry Sirius Potter.

– Es un placer tenerlos aquí, James y Lily, dejemos un poco las formalidades en esta sala solo estamos nosotros – a James y sus hijos se les quito un poco de presión de sus hombros, los reyes platicaban y ocasionalmente Edward conversaba con ellos, Draco no podía quitarle la mirada a Harry, no se había dado cuenta aquella noche de sus hermosos ojos, su piel y como lucia nervioso por la ocasión, él no lo supo, pero se había enamorado de su prometido, se negaba a creerlo, era maravilloso físicamente, no lo había escuchado hablar y ansiaba escuchaba su voz o su risa…

– Draco.

– Si madre.

– Porque no llevas a tu prometido a conocer los jardines del castillo, estoy segura de que le encantaran.

– Por supuesto madre – Draco se puso se pie y pidiendo permiso con una reverencia a los Potter se dirigió a Harry, odiaba tanto el protocolo, pero, aunque su padre había dicho que se podían olvidar formalismos el seria educado desde el principio con su prometido – Príncipe Harry Sirius Potter ¿me permite invitarlo a un paseo por nuestros jardines? – Harry se veía horrorizado ante la propuesta, no quería quedarse solo con él, aunque sabía que aún no podía quedarse solo con su prometido.

– Por supuesto – Draco le tendió la mano y le ayudo a ponerse de pie y sin que nadie lo pidiera la chaperona de Harry salió tras ellos, sabía que no podía dejarle solo hasta que le asignaran a su nueva compañía en el castillo.

– Son una pareja hermosa ¿no lo crees así Narcissa?

– Por supuesto que lo son, no me equivoque al hacer la propuesta.

– Y nosotros tampoco a aceptarla

– Joven Potter, ¿Qué edad tiene? Puedo asegurar que tiene casi la misma edad de Draco y si me permite, me es curioso que usted aún no esté casado.

– Bueno señor Malfoy, tengo 24 años, y aun no me he casado porque mi prometido aún no esta en edad de casarse, él es el tercero de tres hermanos, su hermano mayor será el que tome la corona. Mi prometido apenas tiene 13 años.

– También es un joven.

– Si señora, me prometieron a él cuando tenía 6 años y yo 17. Otra razón es porque antes de estar prometido con él, quise esperar a que mi hermano se casara, no quería dejarlo solo en casa con una chaperona de sombra. Así que cuando me prometieron con el príncipe acepte de inmediato.

– El tercer hijo de los reyes de Francia tiene 13 años, ¿es el del que usted habla? – Edward sonrió sin evitarlo

– Así es señor, el príncipe Scorpius Hyperion Lovegood es mi prometido

– Se nota que es un joven muy hermoso, una ocasión tuvimos el placer de conocerlos en una fiesta, joven serio, pero con una muy bella sonrisa.

– Lo sé, es muy lindo ahora.

– Y no dudo mucho que en un futuro lo será, ¿para cuándo planean casarse?

– Bueno eso no me corresponde decidir lo a mí, si no a nuestros padres.

– Así es, de hecho, el rey no quiere dejar ir a su hijo tan pronto, así como tampoco su hermana, la princesa Luna, se ha decidido que entre los 17 y 19 años del príncipe Scorpius, tendrán que casarse. Nuestro reino no puede quedarse sin resguardo y para ese momento mi hijo tendrá unos 28 años.

– Lo comprendo, es lo mejor para cualquier reino, que su heredero tenga a buen resguardo un matrimonio con deseos de bebés.

Mientras tanto en los jardines, Draco caminaba al lado de Harry y le hablaba sobre todas las flores que se encontraban en el jardín, le decía en secreto cuales eran las favoritas de su madre y de él, Harry solo escuchaba con atención, tenia que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, ya lo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, pero a él le habría encantado que su prometido hubiera sido más presente como lo es su hermano son el suyo, cada seis meses su hermano le escribía a su prometido, la ultima vez que su prometido le había dirigido la palabra ni siquiera lo recordaba, apenas tenía 3 meses.

– ¿Te gustaría tomar asiento en la fuente, príncipe Potter?

– Claro – tomaron asiento.

– Chaperona, podrías dejarnos unos minutos solos, y cuando regreses pide a uno de los sirvientes que nos traigan algunas bebidas – Una vez que la dama se retiró, Draco se dirigió a Harry – Me gustaría poder pedirte una disculpa y me haría tremendamente feliz que la aceptes – eso puso total atención a las palabras de Draco.

– ¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?

– Bueno lamento no haber estado presente para ti los últimos años, me arrepiento ahora que te conozco, es solo que, siempre huí a la idea de casarme, me hacia recordar todas mis obligaciones.

– No hay ningún problema.

– Bien porque debo decirte también que me has prendado, te vi la otra noche, en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, no sabia que mi prometido estaría ahí, no te preste mucha atención siendo sincero, pero hoy que te vi no me cabe la menor duda de que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

– Yo… bueno… no se que decir ahora… esa noche no quería encontrarme con nadie, me pidieron que fuera a tu fiesta, mi hermano aún no podía acompañarme y llegue solo con mi chaperona, me escape un rato de ella porque quería un poco de aire y vi el balcón, no tenía idea de que estuvieras ahí.

– Harry, permíteme llamarte por tu nombre, quiero que este matrimonio de conveniencia no sea solo eso. Dentro de tres meses como sabes se llevará a cabo la boda y quiero que para esa fecha estés tan enamorado de mi como yo lo estoy de ti justo ahora – Draco se puso de rodillas frente a Harry y lo tomo de las manos, y aunque había planeado hacerlo en la sala de té, pareciera que su madre le adivino sus pensamientos y le propuso dar ese paseo con Harry, que justo ahora lo agradecía – Príncipe Harry Sirius Potter de Austria, quisiera saber si aceptas ser mi futuro esposo. Yo estaré siempre pendiente de ti, te protegeré, te seré fiel cada día de mi vida y cada capricho que salga de tus labios será ley para mí, prometo hacer que cada día de tu vida este lleno de alegría, conmigo no te faltara nada, todo cuanto pidas y lo que no, te será concedido. Entonces que dices ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposo? – Harry había soñado con una proposición así, estaban solos, su chaperona no estaba, estaba sentado en una hermosa fuente con hermosos jardines rodeándole, Draco estaba frente a él de rodillas elegantemente vestido y ensuciando sus pantalones al estar sobre la tierra húmeda. Estaba sin palabras, había sido incluso mejor que en sus sueños y aunque no estaba enamorado sabía que quizás y solo quizás podría estarlo, era mejor de lo que esperaba, tan solo movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación – Mi amado Harry necesito palabras para poder despertar momentáneamente y entrar a un nuevo sueño juntos ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

– Si… si acepto príncipe Draco – Draco soltó sus manos y de su abrigo tipo gabardina saco una cajita de donde saco una sortija y se lo puso a Harry.

– Llamame Draco – Beso su mano, se puso de pie y se sentó de nuevo junto a Harry, este solo veía discretamente su mano viendo su sortija con un diamante – Se suponía que debía darte la sortija familiar, pero algo dentro de mi dijo que tu merecías algo único y nuevo, así que compre esto para ti, lo compre hace muchos años en realidad.

– Es muy hermosa, gracias.

– Eso y más te voy a dar. Creo que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo solos y aunque me gusta estar en tu compañía, no quiero que me regañen por estar tanto tiempo a solas contigo. Vamos y pasaremos a la sala de té.

– No quiero regresar ahí, podríamos buscar a mi chaperona y podrías escoltarme a algún lugar donde pueda descansar, ha sido un gran día y me gustaría descansar.

– Por supuesto que sí, te presentare a tu mucama, para que desde ahora te asista y te llevare a tu habitación… antes de retirarnos, me gustaría pedirte algo.

– ¿Que sería?

– Bueno quisiera saber si me permitirías darte un beso, no en la boca, en la mejilla seria para mí maravilloso, pero claro no estas obligado a aceptar, es muy atrevido de mi parte pedírtelo, pero… – y sin esperarlo, Harry beso la mejilla de Draco lo que lo calló al instante, volteo a verlo y Harry le sonrió tímido

– ¿Algo así está bien?

– Es perfecto, vamos a que descanses – Draco tomo la mano de Harry, la puso en su brazo y así caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo, en silencio pero cada uno iba con una gran sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry no pudo ir a descansar, una vez que entraron al castillo, los reyes de Austria ya se encontraban en un salón despidiéndose de los reyes de Inglaterra.

– Mi niño, ya íbamos a buscarte, nos debemos retirar. Príncipe Draco gracias por tan bellas atenciones y… – Lilian de Austria había visto un brillo en la mano de su hijo – Oh por todos los dioses, Harry te pidieron matrimonio, ya tienes tu sortija – Lilian abrazaba a su hijo olvidándose de todo protocolo, Edward viendo lo que su madre hacia solo sonrió y abrazo a su hermano. Lucius tomo del hombro a Draco.

– Bien hecho Draco.

– Gracias padre, te pido una disculpa. Quise hacer la propuesta en privado, incluso le pedí a la chaperona se retirará, sentía que debía ser así.

– Buenos instintos Draco, tú no lo sabes, pero la familia real de Austria es famosa en secreto por ser muy expresivos en privado, por lo que quisimos darles una bienvenida privada para que pudieran ser ellos mismos.

– Por eso en esta ala del castillo no hay a excepción uno que otro sirviente.

– Así es.

Mientras los hombres Malfoy hablaban, las reinas veían la sortija de Harry y le adulaban lo hermosa que era.

– Fue un placer Lucius, gracias por la bienvenida, te encargo mucho a mi hijo.

– No tienes que dudarlo amigo, tu hijo está en buenas manos.

– Como sabes, no podemos dejar el reino tantos días y nos tomara otros más volver.

– Por supuesto.

Harry fue despidiéndose de sus padres y cuando llego el turno de despedirse de su hermano, se dirigió a Draco y le dijo algo en secreto. Draco sonreía por tener tan rápidamente la confianza de su ya oficialmente prometido.

– Si me permiten unos minutos – dirigiéndose a los reyes de Austria – quisiera que también conozcan los jardines. Mi madre personalmente se encarga de ordenar toda la vegetación – sus padres entendieron que querían darles privacidad a los hermanos y se fueron con ellos.

– Vaya, sutil, me gusta como es tu prometido.

– Si, es muy atento.

– ¿Su propuesta alcanzo tus expectativas? – Pregunto mientras se dirigían a uno de los sillones de la sala en donde se encontraban.

– Las supero. Le pedí me dejara solo contigo, como ya te disté cuenta – comenzaron a reír, por primera vez en días podían ser ellos mismos– Teddy tengo miedo.

– ¿Qué te causa tanto miedo? Se nota que a Draco le gustas mucho y aunque se acaban de conocer…

– Lo sé, me lo dijo, dijo que se enamoró de mí, pero tengo miedo, me voy a quedar solo, ni siquiera Diana mi mucama se quedara conmigo

– Son las reglas Harry, sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera debíamos traerte si no mandarte solo en un carruaje. Pero como sabes a nuestros padres no les importan ciertas reglas, sobre todo a papá – Harry sonrió

– Lo sé, y lo agradezco de infinita manera. No se hasta cuando los voy a ver, no tendré un solo amigo aquí y… – Edward tomo por los hombros a Harry

– Tienes que ser valiente Harry, comprendo mucho lo que sientes, nunca has estado solo, siempre estuvo contigo tu nana o Diana o tu mucama, y estaba yo también y cuando nos llegábamos a escapar de ellas solo eran breves lapsos. Debes ser fuerte – Pronto se cristalizaron los ojos a Edward y Harry lo noto por lo que comenzó a llorar y Edward lo abrazo. Pronto se calmaron y respiraron calmándose, por la ventana veían que a lo lejos ya se aproximaban, Draco les había dado el tiempo suficiente, aunque para ellos había sido corto.

– ¿Prometes visitarme una vez al año verdad? Voy a extrañar tu cabello castaño o rojizo, se cambia de color según la luz – Rio tristemente.

– Claro que si hermanito, incluso podría pedir un permiso para Scorpius y lo traeré a unas vacaciones, pero será en un largo tiempo.

– ¡Oye! No me uses para tus cortejos.

– Debo utilizar a mi hermano debes en cuando.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho.

– Y yo a ti enano.

– No estoy tan enano.

– ¡Vamos! Que le llegas a tu prometido al hombro.

– Es ocho años más grande que yo, es obvio que sea más alto, todavía no termino de crecer.

– Ya llegaron.

– Harry, que hermoso todo el jardín, rogué a Draco nos dijera donde te pidió matrimonio y es esplendido – Harry quería que fuera secreto, pero ya conocía a su madre. Se despidió de su familia y los vio partir en el carruaje, se despidió también de Diana y se quedo por primera vez en toda su vida solo.

– Harry, ¿me permites acompañarte hasta tu habitación?

– Claro.

– Antes te quiero presentar a tu mucama. – se dirigió a una joven – Hermione, el príncipe Harry Sirius Potter de Austria, deberás asistirlo a toda hora, ahora acompañanos a sus aposentos – Hermione hizo una reverencia y camino por detrás de ellos. Llegaron a su habitación y Draco enseño a Harry el salón que tenía una sala y una pequeña mesa para dos, junto, a mano derecha, un estudio con un piano de cola y a su mano izquierda su habitación con su baño privado – Hermione ve a preparar un baño para el príncipe Harry – ambos se sentaron en la sala y Draco tomo sus manos – Harry, no puedo imaginar el dolor que has de sentir por estar separado de tu familia ¿puedo hacer algo para que esta situación se mejore?

– No, creo que no. Es muy extraño, siempre he tenido la compañía de mi nana, luego de mi chaperona y mi mucama, mi hermano siempre estaba ahí para hacer bromas conmigo y a veces nos escapábamos de los sirvientes para jugar con los animales del castillo… ahora no se que hacer, se que debo tener tareas, y deberes, creo que debo ayudar a planear la boda pero me siento un poco perdido y más ahora, se supone que no debería estar solo con mi prometido y se supone que no debería importarle a mi prometido – Harry por fin soltó una risa.

– Me importas y lo sabes, supongo que los protocolos que te enseñaron no te sirven de mucho ahora, porque tu prometido esta enamorado de ti – Harry volteo la mirada, nervioso, Draco seguía agarrando sus manos que en ese momento comenzaban a sudar, y no sabia si separarlas o no – Ya es algo tarde, toma el baño que tu mucama te prepara, descansa y luego vendré a buscarte personalmente para cenar. ¿Te gusta el plan?

– Si creo que sí, aunque como sabes no tengo cosas, no debía quedarme con nada. ¿Podrías pedir que me traigan algo?

– No te preocupes por eso, en los roperos encontraras toda la ropa. Mi madre consulto con la tuya sobre tus gustos y agrego algunas cosas propias para el prometido de la corona. Espero que todo sea de tu agrado, si hay algo que no te gusta simplemente pide a Hermione que lo retire… ¿Podría pedirte algo?

– No te volveré a besar – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Por qué no? y eso no era – Le respondió Draco con un puchero – Quería pedirte, que no vuelvas a llorar, tu familia regresara para la boda y prometo que te llevare a visitarlos, no puede ser con tanta frecuencia, lo sabes, pero al menos una o dos veces al año – Harry sonrió hasta reír y pensó que quizás su estadía no sería tan aburrida.

– Eso que dijiste de que todos mis caprichos serian ley para ti, ¿es cierto? Si yo te pidiera que no exista ningún contacto físico entre nosotros hasta la boda ¿aceptarías? – Draco quedo sin habla y lentamente soltaba las manos de Harry.

– Por supuesto que sí, todo en mi propuesta fue cierto – Harry antes de que Draco se soltara por completo apretó el agarre.

– Entonces, quiero que me des un beso, en un lugar privado, no quiero que mi primer beso sea en el altar, le quita un poco de magia que yo te lo pida, pero…– Draco le dio una rápida caricia en la mejilla.

– Yo no escuche ninguna petición, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que yo cumpliría todos tus caprichos ¿fue lo último que dijiste verdad? – Harry sonrió y se mordió los labios para no soltar una risa, su prometido era maravilloso. Esperaba encontrarse solo, ser un accesorio en su fiesta de compromiso y dar alguna aprobación para su boda y que el primer contacto seria hasta esa fecha, pero Draco lo estaba sorprendiéndolo mucho, lo cual hacia divertido todo.

– No, lo ultimo que dije es que quiero una canasta de fresas con chocolate – dijo casi riendo al decirlo.

– Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas amor mío, debí perderme ante tus tan hermosos ojos, ¿ya te dije que me encanta lo verdes que son?

– No, aun no me lo has dicho.

– Bueno debo decirte… – Tocaron a la puerta – adelante.

– Draco, príncipe Potter. No pueden estar solos tanto tiempo ¿Dónde está la mucama?

– Preparando el baño para Harry, no hacemos nada malo madre, sabes que…

– Lo sé, he criado un caballero, pero, aun así, despídete Draco, deja que tu prometido descanse – Draco que le daba la espalda a su madre puso cara de fastidio y Harry intento no reír.

– Bien, hasta la cena querido – Draco se levantó, beso la mano de Harry, ambos salieron y un momento después Hermione se anunciaba para avisarle que su baño estaba listo.

Harry dio indicaciones a Hermione para que le buscara un buen atuendo para la cena, y uno ligero para descansar después del baño, entro al baño y se metió a la bañera, se quedo un largo rato, hasta que sentía como el agua se iba enfriando y sus dedos se veían arrugados, salió y se cambio con lo que Hermione le tendió en la cama, ella se encontraba en la sala, hasta que fuera llamada.

– ¿Príncipe Potter? – tocaron en la habitación.

– Adelante.

– Un sirviente trajo algo para usted, se lo dejo en la mesita del salón.

– Muchas gracias. Ya puedes retirarte si lo deseas – Se vio el desconcierto en Hermione y se dispuso a hacer una reverencia – ya se que es temprano, solo quiero estar solo. Ven mañana temprano para que arregles mis ropas, creo que quiero desayunar mañana aquí, para que también lo prepares. Gracias Hermione.

– Es un placer príncipe Potter, buenas noches y que descanse – Cuando Harry escucho dos puertas cerrándose, supo que ya se había ido. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al salón y al ver lo que estaba sobre la mesa sonrió, eran sus fresas con una tasa de chocolate a un lado, había una nota entre ambos.

_Te buscare para cenar._

_Draco Malfoy_

Se iba a sentar a comer, pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo, nadie le iba a llamar la atención, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a un sofá y se recostó, sumergió una fresa en la bebida, no era muy espesa, pero servía para su propósito. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido. Draco llego unas horas después, toco a la puerta, pero nadie atendió, volvió a tocar y nada, quizás Harry había hecho retirar a su mucama, volvió a tocar y nada, decidió pasar lentamente.

– ¿Harry? – escucho unos suaves ronquidos y vio a Harry dormido en el sofá. Debía despertarlo, no podía quedarse sin cenar, aunque al parecer se había comido todas las fresas – ¿Harry? Despierta es hora de cenar.

– Mamá no quiero cenar.

– No soy tu mamá, soy Draco.

– Draco no quiero cenar – Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre e hizo sonreír a Draco.

– De acuerdo, no vas a cenar, ¿me permites llevarte hasta tu cama?

– Si por favor – Draco fue hasta la cama de Harry, abrió los cobertores y regreso a la sala, Harry seguía boca arriba con ojos los ojos cerrados y lo tomo de entre las piernas y hombros para cargarlo, lo llevo hasta su cama y lo arropo.

– Buenas noches, amor mío.

– Buenas noches, Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, debo aclarar que el tiempo donde situé la historia eran emperadores en Austria, pero decidí dejarlos en reyes, y creo que será una historia súper cortita.  
> Gracias a todos por leer.   
> Regálenme un comentario si les esta gustando o que opinan de la historia. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pasaba el día paseando por el castillo, Hermione le ayudaba a conocer cada lugar y rincón, llevaba varios días en Inglaterra y no había visto a Draco desde que lo había arropado esa noche, pero todos los días Hermione le entregaba una carta de él, donde le decía sus planes para ese día y como le había ido el día anterior. Había pasado ya dos semanas y la Reina Narcissa había ido a buscarlo mientras el leía un libro en Francés.

– Príncipe Potter, me indicaron que podía encontrarlo en la biblioteca – Harry se puso de píe.

– Aquí me tiene reina Narcissa, que puedo hacer por usted – Narcissa tomo el libro que estaba leyendo Harry, era una novela.

– No sabía que tenía esta clase de gustos y menos que sabía leer en Francés.

– Bueno, las novelas son ligeras de vocabulario cuando quiero practicar algún idioma. Hablo, escribo y leo en Francés, Castellano y latín, aun no perfecciono el griego, y antes de venir tomaba clases de español– Harry comenzó a hablar sin pensar y esperaba no sonar engreído, aunque su tono era más distraído que nada.

– Perfecto para el futuro rey consorte. Cuando yo me case apenas hablaba Francés y latín. Quisiera conocer sus otros talentos, se por su madre que también toca el piano ¿canta joven Potter?

– Conozco algunas canciones, mis maestros me dicen que soy bueno, pero sinceramente cantar me lo reservo para personas intimas e importantes para mí. Me gusta tener solo eso para mí.

– Lo entiendo y me alegra que pueda permitirse eso, ojalá, Draco sea merecedor de escuchar su voz, venia a invitarlo a tomar el té. – Caminaron a cierto balcón donde ya se encontraba Lucius y se levanto para recibir a Narcissa, Hermione ya estaba ahí ayudando a otros empleados con el servicio – Tomemos asiento.

– Príncipe Potter, hace varios días que no lo veo ¿Cómo ha sido su estancia?

– Ha sido muy placentera, me he permitido recorrer el castillo y leer algunos libros en la biblioteca.

– Siéntase en la libertad de tomar los que más le gusten para su colección privada.

– Le agradezco, ya Draco me ha escrito que podría hacerlo, pero considero inapropiado tener libros en aumento en mi habitación, considero que hay lugares específicos para la lectura, aunque debo confesar que cuando un libro me atrae demasiado no lo suelto hasta terminar – Harry comenzó a reír y ambos reyes lo miraron intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

– Que fue lo gracioso.

– Una disculpa, recordé que cuando leía las costumbres sobre España, quede tan fascinado que me paseaba por los pasillos del castillo, los empleados me veían tan distraído que sutilmente me dirigían lejos de floreros y puertas cerradas, estuve apunto de caer por las escaleras si no es porque mi mayordomo me tomo y me hizo girar – Harry siguió su relato con una sonrisa y comenzó a reír – termine en los jardines sentado y ni siquiera supe como llegue ahí – Los reyes cedieron y comenzaron a reír acompañando a su futuro yerno.

– Es bueno saber eso, ahora diremos a los criados que cuiden de usted si lo ven caminando con un libro.

– No se preocupe majestad, le aseguro que cuando caí en el lago se me quito la costumbre… bueno solo un poco, pero trato de ya no caminar con un libro en mano.

– ¿No se lastimo al caer?

– No se preocupe mi señora, lo que si lamento es que era mi libro favorito, se arruino y ya no pude conseguirlo por ninguna parte.

– ¿Cuál era ese libro tan interesante?

– "Pamela" también se le conoce como "La virtud recompensada" está escrita por Samuel Richardson.

– Escritor inglés, veo que usted lee mucho Joven Potter.

– Así es señor, mis padres quisieron que tuviera todos los conocimientos posibles para cuando llegara el día de casarme.

– Hable de todas las enseñanzas.

– Bueno como ya le había mencionado, hablo, escribo y leo en Francés, Castellano y latín, debo perfeccionar el griego, y antes de venir tomaba clases de español, en este idioma me quede en lo básico, pero fácilmente podría traducir, no lo hablo con fluidez, y mi lengua materna Alemán. Tengo conocimientos de literatura, genealogía de familias en Inglaterra, Austria, Francia y España, se historia de Inglaterra, España, Francia, y un poco de occidente, teología y heráldica. Se cocinar, danza, bordado y hacer encajes, costura e hilado, también tejido. Me actualizo en la moda de los vestidos tanto para mujeres y hombres, estuve con nodrizas para aprender el cuidado de los niños pequeños, también a saber agarrarlos y bañarlos. Puedo hacer peinados a niñas, para que estén en casa, eventos elegantes y campo. Tengo una buena caligrafía y se redactar perfectamente una carta según a quien va dirigida. Toco el piano y canto, pero el canto es lo único que quiero reservar para mí y las personas intimas e importantes para mí. Creo que es todo lo que puedo enumerar por ahora.

– Vaya, estoy muy impresionado, creí que solo tendría unos cuantos talentos, pero veo que sus padres han hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

– Gracias majestad.

– Debo decirle joven Potter que estoy feliz por tan maravillosa persona, Draco sin duda tendrá por esposo a una persona que no lo aburrirá e Inglaterra tendrá a un rey digno y bien educado.

– Es un honor y un placer escuchar sus palabras mi señora.

– Harry, quiero disculparme en nombre de mi hijo, pero al haber estado tantos años fuera de su país tiene muchos pendientes y me temo que no pasara tiempo con usted.

– No se preocupe, Draco me escribe todos los días y dice que en cuanto termine estará conmigo para cortejarme como es debido.

– Estoy segura de que así será, ahora quisiera me acompañara, debemos detallar algunos detalles sobre la boda, lamentablemente tenemos que adelantarla será en un mes y medio, no se preocupe ya se ha escrito a su familia. En una semana será la fiesta de compromiso para anunciar oficialmente el matrimonio del príncipe, su familia llegará hasta la boda me temo.

– Lo entiendo, agradezco mucho todas sus atenciones.

– No tiene nada que agradecer, ahora si me permiten, debo retirarme tengo unas reuniones que atender – Lucius se retiró.

Narcisa llevo a Harry a una enorme habitación donde se encontraban unas 50 personas con listas, adornos, telas, vestidos, trajes y toda clase de cosas para una boda, Harry se temió tomar malas decisiones, pero sabía que no tenía la última palabra, lo cual lo alivio un poco. Pasaron toda la tarde eligiendo, música, platos, bebidas, telas, mesas, lista de invitados y tantas cosas que termino agotado, para su sorpresa lo que el eligió era la ultima palabra, la reina le hacía sugerencias, pero si Harry no lo aceptaba no se hacía.

Ya entrada la noche pasaron al comedor a cenar, por primera vez en semanas, estaban los cuatro a la mesa. Cuando nadie cenaba en casa, Harry pedía se le sirviera en su habitación o solo cenaba con Narcissa. Draco no dejo de verlo durante todo el rato.

– ¿Qué tal estuvieron los preparativos para la boda Harry?

– Draco, ¿ya tuteas a tu prometido?

– Si padre, Harry me lo ha permitido.

– Bien ¿Qué tal los planes entonces?

– Estuvieron agotadores, pero estuvieron bien ¿Verdad mi señora?

– Así es, Harry tiene un gusto exquisito, mañana veremos el traje que el usara – Lucius mostró la incomodidad de que ya trataran con tanta familiaridad a Harry, el pensaba que se le debía tratar con mayor respeto, sobre todo viendo todos los talentos y conocimientos que poseía, una verdadera joya.

– Que lamentable, mañana estaré libre, ¿no se puede posponer madre? Me gustaría pasar el día con Harry.

– No tardaremos mucho, hoy manejo muy rápido y de maravilla, lo que su pudo hacer en tres días él lo hizo en una tarde.

– Bien, ¿a qué hora estará desocupado?

– A las tres de la tarde.

– De acuerdo – Toda la cena termino con tranquilidad, los reyes se retiraron y Harry se levantó – Harry, ¿puedo acompañarte a tus aposentos? Quiero darte algo.

– Claro – caminaron juntos y detrás de ellos iba Hermione y un mayordomo con una caja, una vez en el salón de Harry, tomaron asiento en un sofá, el mayordomo se retiro y Hermione se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

– Te pido nuevamente una disculpa, mi padre y los consejeros de la corona me han llenado de labores, viaje al pueblo hace unos días por unas cosas y vi esto para ti. Toma – Draco dio a Harry la caja de tamaño mediano, al tomarla esta se movió lo que asusto a Harry y solo quito el lazo y la abrió, viendo un perrito, rápidamente lo tomo en brazos.

– Oh Draco, es hermoso, es muy pequeño – el perrito jugaba entre los brazos de Harry, era negro con su pelo chino – Me ha gustado mucho, gracias

– Me alegra que te guste tanto. ¿Cuál será su nombre?

– No lo sé… Padfoot.

– ¿Padfoot? ¿Qué significa?

– No lo sé – Harry sonrió – Se me ocurrió.

– Bien.

– Es muy lindo, me encanta – Harry estaba agachado con Padfoot en las piernas y al levantar la mirada, Draco tomo de la barbilla y lo beso, ninguno se movió, Harry tenía los ojos abiertos, pero casi de inmediato lo cerro, suspiro y abrió un poco la boca al hacerlo, Draco movió su mano a su mejilla y se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que se separaron – Me gusto el beso, hiciste que mi día fuera maravilloso.

– Espero que tu primer beso cumpliera lo que sea que tuvieras en mente.

– Lo cumplió, créeme… me… ¿me darías… otro?

– Claro – Draco volvió a besar a Harry y después de unos segundos quietos termino tomando con sus labios, el labio inferior de Harry y este volvió a suspirar – Debo irme, o estoy seguro de que mi madre nos volverá a interrumpir ¿quieres que me lleve al perro?

– ¡Oye! Ya tiene nombre – Harry alzo al perrito hasta ponerlo junto a su cara y Draco deseo volver a besarlo.

– ¿Bien, quieres que me lleve a Padfoot?

– ¿No se puede quedar conmigo?

– Claro, pero probablemente tenga que hacer sus necesidades, debes educarlo o pide a Hermione que lo haga, ella sabe hacer esas cosas.

– Lo haré – Ambos se pusieron de pie y Harry acompaño a Draco hasta la puerta.

– Buenas noches, amor mío.

– Buenas noches, Draco – y Harry le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla para luego cerras la puerta, Draco se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco había cumplido con su palabra y después de que Harry eligiera su traje de novio, paso el resto del día con él, este le había dicho que probablemente no se verían hasta la fiesta de compromiso, tenía todavía muchas obligaciones, pero le escribiría todos los días con uno de sus criados. Harry un día decidido también escribirle, y aprovechando lo haría también a su familia, cuando finalizo se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún cuño para poner en sus cartas.

– Hermione

– A sus órdenes ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

– ¿Puedes pedir por un cuño para mí? Necesito enviar correspondencia.

– Permítame un momento – Harry dejo sus cartas sobre su escritorio y fue a leer un libro pendiente en su sala de estar – aquí tiene príncipe Harry, tiene el sello real, me informaron que el cuño con el sello familiar se le proporcionara hasta después de su boda, le traigo también cera.

– Esta bien, lo supuse – Harry sello todas sus cartas y se las dio a Hermione para que las enviara – la de Draco se la das al criado que te da las mías.

– Por supuesto, con su permiso – Harry estaba aburrido, al menos en Austria tenia a sus profesores y su institutriz, su padrino iba a visitarlo con frecuencia, bueno a ambos en realidad, venia con Remus, y cada uno venía a ver a su ahijado, pero los cuatro siempre hacían bromas y la pasaban super divertido.

Llego la fiesta de compromiso y Harry era ayudado por Hermione a vestirse, su traje color turquesa con toques dorados en los bordes de su chaleco, su saco y pantalones cortos, medias blancas con zapatos de tacón a juego con el traje, llevaba su cabello negro largo a los hombros, Hermione le ayudaba a peinarlo (1), tarea diaria para ambos, siempre se tardaban horas en dejarlo pulcro e impecable.

Cuando por fin Harry tenia una coleta baja y ningún cabello se salía de su lugar, pudo ponerse de pie, le dolía la cabeza, pero se veía bien.

– Gracias Hermione, como siempre te ha quedado bien.

– Es un placer príncipe Harry.

– Hermione, ¿en que estas preparada?... Mejor no me digas, quiero que te prepares para ser una de mis damas, necesitare compañía cuando me case y antes de que me impongan a esposas de parlamentarios y cortesanos o lo que sea, necesito a alguien de confianza. Así que debes preparate, te he tomado estima y me brindas confianza.

– Príncipe Harry será un honor para mí, no le voy a fallar.

– Bien ahora, necesito un poco de tiempo a solas, ¿podrías avisar a Draco que estoy listo?

– Claro, en unos momentos vendré por usted.

– Gracias.

Harry ya no podía con su aburrimiento, cada día era cansado, ojalá, Teddy hubiera podido venir a la fiesta. Un rato después Hermione vino y le dijo que todo estaba listo, antes de entrar a donde se llevaba la fiesta, Draco ya estaba esperándolo, se escucharon unos golpes con bastón, justo cuando Draco quería decirle algo.

– Su majestad el príncipe Draco y su prometido el príncipe Harry.

Harry fue presentado con los amigos de Draco, Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley, ambos conversaban con él, cuando Draco se fue a hablar con otras personas.

– Que lindo caballero me acabo de encontrar – dijo alguien a espaldas de Harry y Blaise y Ron lo vieron con mala cara, quien se atrevía a hablarle así al prometido del príncipe, Harry volteo y sonrió inmediatamente

– Cedric ¡Qué gusto encontrarte aquí! – tomo su mano y la estrecho, como quería abrazarlo.

– No podía perderme el día en que casi te perderé.

– No empieces, sabes que no podía…

– ¡HARRY! ¿querido como has estado? – Luna corrió a abrazarlo y detrás de ella venia Scorpius.

– Hermosa Luna, he estado de maravilla ¿Y tú?

– Maravillosamente, no podíamos perdernos este día.

– Scorpius amigo.

– Hola Harry.

– Que descortesía de mi parte permitan presentaros – Se dirigió a Blaise y Ron – el Duque Blaise Zabini y Vizconde Ronald Weasley, de Inglaterra, caballeros – y luego señalo – Cedric Lovegood, Luna Lovegood y Scorpius Hyperion Lovegood, príncipes de Francia.

– Es un placer sus majestades.

– Que lindo que es usted Duque.

– ¡Luna! Modales – Luna hizo una pequeña cara de fastidio hacia su hermano – El placer es todo nuestro, caballeros.

– Si nos disculpan, queremos saludar a unas personas, y estoy seguro de que se quieren actualizar con el príncipe Harry, Vizconde.

– Por supuesto, con su permiso, sus majestades – ambos se inclinaron y se retiraron.

– El príncipe Cedric no me brinda confianza ¿te diste cuenta lo que le dijo a Harry y lo que este le contesto?

– Si me di cuenta, avisemos a Draco, ya le dijimos que tiene que estar mas pendiente de su prometido si tanto lo quiere.

Del otro lado de la sala, Harry conversaba muy animado con los príncipes de Francia.

– Te lo juro Harry, esto de tener tan lindos modales no es lo nuestro.

– Luna por dios, compórtate.

– Si Cedric – Harry solo reía.

– Harry cuéntanos como es vivir en Inglaterra, háblanos de tu prometido.

– Bueno Scorpius, es muy atento y lindo, cuando mis padres me trajeron me pidió matrimonio a solas y fue muy bello, se ensucio su ropa al arrodillarse – Harry se rio, pero luego se puso serio – aunque ya llevo unas tres semanas aquí y solo lo he visto dos veces, me regalo un perrito, se llama Padfoot, yo se lo puse.

– Que lindo, espero algún día me lo pidan así.

– Ya lo tendrás Luna, espero que te prometan con alguien atento.

– Oh no Harry, yo no quiero que me prometan con nadie como a ustedes, quiero enamorarme primero y luego prometerme

– Ojalá papá te lo cumpla, a mi me dijo lo mismo.

– A caso no te gusta mi hermano Scorpius – y este solo se sonrojo.

– Si me gusta, lo sabes Harry, pero hubiera sido lindo en un orden diferente.

– Lo sé, pero supongo que no tenemos de otra.

– Conmigo pudiste tenerla Harry, yo pude…

– Buenas noches, Harry quería saber si puedo robarte unos minutos.

– Draco no te he presentado a mis amigos, permíteme por favor. Les presento a mi prometido el príncipe Draco Malfoy, Draco, te quiero presentar a Cedric Lovegood, Luna Lovegood y Scorpius Lovegood, príncipes de Francia – Los tres lo vieron y saludaron adecuadamente, pero habían tenido una mirada lúgubre.

– Que placer es conocerlo príncipe Draco, que pena que no escucháramos tanto de usted – Harry volteo a verla con sorpresa.

– Es cierto, al parecer a dejado solo a Harry muchos días ¿no lo cree? – Draco ya iba a responder.

– Modales – dijo Cedric a sus hermanos, casi susurrando con enojo, tenia que enseñarles a comportarse y por eso los mandaban a fiestas de ese tipo.

– Harry ¿ya viste quien está por allá? La Baronesa Pansy – Luna tomo a Harry del brazo y se lo llevo casi arrastrando, Scorpius inclino la cabeza hacia Draco con una sonrisa burlona y se fuer detrás de ambos.

– Le pido una disculpa en nombre de mis hermanos príncipe Draco.

– No hay problema, se nota que son consentidos.

– Así es, de hecho, mi padre tiene muy pocas consideraciones con ambos, pero quiere que se aprendan a comportar.

– Fiestas así son buenas para que los más jóvenes aprendan buenos modales.

– Tiene razón.

– Veo que se llevan muy bien con mi prometido, ¿puedo saber por qué?

– Al parecer es cierto que usted no pasa mucho tiempo con Harry. Él paso unos años con nosotros en Francia, sus padres lo mandaron para que perfeccionara su francés y así mis hermanos también pudieran aprender alemán**. Me encontraba poco tiempo con él, pero mis hermanos le agarraron mucho cariño, debo decirle que son muy celosos de él, incluso a mi no me dejaron cortejarlo.

– ¿Disculpe? ¿Creí haber escuchado que intento cortejar a un hombre ya comprometido desde bebé?

– Por favor, ¿usted no lo habría hecho? Harry es un hombre muy guapo y con un gran carisma. Yo no sabia que estaba prometido, lo cortejé durante muchos meses y escribí a sus padres para pedir su mano, pero ellos me dijeron que él no podía aceptar a nadie – Draco se sintió orgulloso, sonrió soberbio y presumido – pero, sus padres me dijeron que, si yo lograba hacerlo cambiar de parecer, lograrían terminar con su compromiso. Lamentablemente y como esta fiesta lo demuestra, no logre hacer cambiar a Harry.

– Me alegra escuchar eso.

– Pero no quiere decir que no quisiera seguir intentando, sin faltarle al respeto príncipe Draco, pero conoce bien los secretos de infidelidades de los matrimonios de la raleza. Con su permiso, quisiera hablar con la Archiduquesa de España – Draco, se quedo frustrado y enojado, quería agarrar a golpes a ese rubio presumido, como se atrevía a decirle en su cara que podría ser amante de Harry.

– Buen joven ¿no lo crees Draco?

– Cállate Blaise

– Te advertimos que no dejaras a tu prometido solo, te advertimos que tenía buena belleza.

– Cállate Ron.

– Basta Draco, deja de callarnos, mejor cuéntanos lo que te dijo.

– Bueno…

Después de un rato y de haber hablado con muchas personas, Harry ya no veía Scorpius por ningún lado, y fue a buscarlo al balcón, sabía que lo encontraría ahí.

– Hola Scorpius, ¿huyendo de las fiestas? – le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.

– Sabes que sí, ¿huiste tu también?

– En parte si, venía a buscarte. ¿Porque me alejaron de Draco hace un rato?

– Ya nos conoces Harry, te queremos como a nuestro hermano y nos hubiera encantado que aceptaras a Cedric.

– Sabes bien que no podía.

– Harry, eres la adoración de tus padres, si tu lo hubieras aceptado, ellos habrían logrado romper con este compromiso.

– Ya lo sé, y sí que me gustaba Cedric – Justo en ese momento Draco llegaba al balcón, para pedirle un baile a Harry, pero al escuchar eso decidió detenerse y escuchar.

– ¿Entonces porque no lo aceptaste?

– No lo sé, era atento, siempre me traía regalos de sus viajes y me escribía desde donde se encontrará, una vez hasta me pidió un beso.

– ¿eso hizo?

– Si, pero yo no pude aceptar, quería llegar puro al matrimonio, hubiera estado genial darle mi primer beso, a veces me arrepiento un poco, quizás habría sido bueno tener eso juntos, pero bueno, las cosas pasan por algo.

– Si creo que tienes razón. ¿Draco no te gusta?

– Un poco si, el primer día que me dijo que me quería y que se había enamorado de mi y que estuvo conmigo un rato en mi habitación creí que serian las cosas diferentes, pero como les dije estas tres semanas solo lo he visto dos veces y con hoy han sido tres.

– Oye Harry tengo una idea, si te sientes tan solo porque no nos invitas a pasar unos días contigo, podríamos quedarnos hasta la boda, después de eso tendrás más obligaciones y no te sentirás tan solo.

– Seria maravilloso, hablare con los reyes y con Draco, espero me permitan aceptarlos, no me gusta estar solo – Fue cuando Draco quería intervenir y decir que no quería a Cedric junto a Harry, pero él había prometido cumplir todo lo que Harry quisiera y no fue bueno que él se ausentara tanto.

– Espero que, si acepten, te lo deben, deberían al menos invitar a personas a concerté, no lo sé, los Malfoy son algo fríos ¿no?

– En realidad no, las pocas veces que he estado con los reyes han sido muy atentos y amables conmigo, me preguntan sobre mis lecturas y mi vida, les hable de ustedes y dijeron que esperaban conocerlos pronto.

– Genial, ¿has estado mucho con ellos?

– Algunas veces, he cenado con la reina, he comido y cenado con ambos varias veces, la reina me hace compañía en la biblioteca y el rey en otras ocasiones me actualiza de los nuevos títulos y matrimonios que han surgido, creo que solo una veces he tomado el té con ellos – Draco cada vez se sentía aun más mal, sus padres pasaban más tiempo con Harry.

– Hablando de cenar, muero de hambre ¿Servirán la cena pronto?

– No lo sé, creo que se tocara una pieza más y se llamara a la mesa.

– Genial, tu hermano me escribió hace unos días y me conto cuando te dejo aquí, por eso quiero pasar tiempo contigo y si mis hermanos se anexan será más divertido.

– Si espero que…

– ¿Harry?... Oh príncipe Scorpius, Harry, te buscaba para invitarte a bailar.

– Príncipe Draco, ¿me permite aceptar su propuesta? Harry ya baila bien, yo necesito limpiar mis pasos.

– Por supuesto – Draco tomo del brazo a Scorpius y lo llevo a bailar – Harry detrás de ellos solo movía la cabeza negativamente, serían unos meses divertidos si se quedaban con él, se dirigió de nuevo al salón para verlos bailar.

Cuando se acabó la última pieza, se anunció para pasar al comedor.

– Harry ¿me permites escoltarte a la mesa?

– Claro Cedric – Draco tenia la misma intención y resignado escolto a sus dos rivales, Luna y Scorpius.

– Príncipe Draco, la velada es exquisita.

– Gracias princesa Luna.

– Por favor solo llámeme Luna, puede hacer lo mismo con Scorpius, me entere que planea invitarnos a pasar unos meses con usted y el príncipe Harry.

– Bueno yo no diría…

– Seria maravilloso para Harry tener a sus amigos antes de casarse, créame le haría muy feliz – Draco solo pensaba que sería horrible para él.

En la larga mesa, se sentaron, los reyes de Inglaterra, los príncipes en la primera línea de sucesión, los príncipes en segunda y tercera línea, archiduques, duques, marqueses, condes, vizcondes, barones, lords y ladies. Draco no se pudo sentar junto a su prometido, a pesar de que la fiesta era en honor a su compromiso, y solo lo veía reírse junto a Luna y Scorpius. Iban a ser unos meses largos, sabia que no importaba que, tenía que aceptar que se quedaran con él, y como si leyera sus pensamientos, Cedric frente a él lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Dato curioso de la Historia, los hombres usaban pelucas, pero para no dañar el bonito cabello de los personajes lo voy a omitir de mi historia.  
> Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo. Sigan dejándome un comentario me hacen muy feliz y me llenan de motivación.


	5. Chapter 5

– ¿Se volvieron a ir?

– Si príncipe Draco.

– ¿Esta vez a donde fueron?

– Fueron a cabalgar.

– Bien, en cuanto vuelvan llama al príncipe Harry a mi despacho.

Era la cuarta vez en que los príncipes de Francia se llevaban a Harry a pasear, llevaban una semana de estancia en el castillo, estuvo bien, Draco se alegró que Harry tuviera compañía, pero ahora Draco por fin se había deslindado de varios compromisos, estaría varios días libres y no solo ratos y podía estar con Harry para cortejarlo, ya solo faltaban tres semanas para la boda y unos días antes llegaría la realeza de Austria y tendría menos tiempo con Harry, debía idear algo pronto. Estaba en su despacho mirando por el ventanal hacia el jardín, podía ver la fuente donde le había pedido matrimonio a Harry. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho que tocaban la puerta.

– El príncipe Harry – anuncio uno de los sirvientes de la puerta. Harry lucia bastante agitado y lucia una enorme sonrisa, estaba sucio de los pantalones y estaba sudoroso, despeinado y tenia una toalla con la que limpiaba su cuello.

– Hola Draco, me dijeron que querías verme con urgencia, disculpa mi aspecto, pero quise venir antes de asearme si era tan urgente.

– Harry, luces muy guapo así, no era tan urgente, pero me alegro de que vinieras a verme antes de asearte, por favor toma asiento – Ambos se sentaron en un diván, Draco pidió unas bebidas y para cuando las trajeron comenzó a hablar – Quería saber si tienes planes para esta tarde.

– Bueno, Luna organizo una reunión para jugar cartas con algunos funcionarios, creo que eran unos duques y condes ¿Por qué? – Draco denotaba bastante su frustración.

– No es nada Harry, tan solo que todos mis compromisos me han alejado bastante de ti, y ahora que logre desocuparme quería pasar un tiempo contigo.

– Bueno Cedric dijo… – y como si lo hubieran golpeado, Draco se levantó dándole la espalda a Harry, odiaba a ese rubio prepotente, odiaba que a Harry le brillaran los ojos cada que lo mencionaba – ¿Pasa algo Draco?

– No… bueno si… odio tu amistad con Cedric… bien… lo dije…

– ¿Por qué?

– No tengo porque explicarte nada, ve a divertirte con tus amigos esta noche, espero tengas tiempo en tus tantos deberes para atender a tu prometido, con tú permiso – Draco se retiró de la habitación y los sirvientes cerraron las puertas. Harry se quedo sentado, sin saber que había pasado, se levanto y se fue a su habitación a asearse.

– Príncipe Harry, ya está listo su baño.

– Gracias Hermione, disculpa, ¿tú sabes algo sobre el príncipe Draco y Cedric?

– No mucho.

– Dime que es lo que sabes.

– Bueno, en algunas ocasiones el príncipe Draco ha venido a preguntar por usted, pero usted siempre esta ausente con los príncipes de Francia, y veo que se molesta y solo se va diciendo palabras y si me permite decirlo, balbucea incoherencias.

– Comprendo, gracias Hermione, necesito que llames a los príncipes de Francia a mi habitación, después de mi baño por supuesto.

– ¿Necesita ayuda para su arreglo?

– No, por ahora no, y creo que no me hará daño si no me peino por unas horas – Ambos comenzaron a reír por la broma privada.

– Con su permiso.

Harry no sabia que era lo que había pasado, no estaba todo el tiempo con sus amigos, seguía compartiendo momentos con los reyes y ya se había resignado a que no estaría tanto tiempo con Draco como a él le hubiera gustado, por un momento en el que él le había hablado de amor se borro de su cabeza todas las enseñanzas que había recibido de su familia y sus tutores, quería soñar con que Draco lo cortejaría todos los días y llegaría enamorado al altar pero no fue así y cuando se dio cuenta no dolió tanto, porque a la llegada de sus amigos hizo que todo eso estuviera devuelta: los modales, las obligaciones, la vida de la realeza… todo.

Ya se había relajado bastante en la bañera y se había aseado correctamente, salió y se preparo con las ropas que ya Hermione le había preparado. Se paso un peine por el cabello y salió a enfrentar a sus amigos, porque si Draco no le decía lo que pasaba, ellos tenían que hacerlo, ya podía escuchar sus rizas mientras tomaban el té, Hermione y otro sirviente estaban para cualquier cosa que se ofreciera.

– Harry, por fin sales, llevamos ya un rato esperando por ti.

– Lo siento Scorpius – Tomo asiento y comenzó a hablar sobre la cabalgata que habían tenido hace unas horas y decidió que era momento de sacar el tema – Necesito saber unas cosas ¿Ustedes son mis amigos verdad?

– Claro que si Harry.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Somos tus amigos.

– Soy tu amigo y en un futuro tu cuñado.

– Bueno, sabiendo eso, ustedes jamás me mentirían ¿verdad? Siempre me hablaran con la verdad ¿cierto? – los tres lo miraron con cierto nerviosismo y más Luna y Cedric.

– Si – Dijeron los tres.

– Hace un rato como sabrán, Draco me mando a llamar a su despacho, me dijo algunas cosas, quería pasar la tarde conmigo, pero le hable de la reunión de cartas, y también que no le gustaba mi amistad contigo Cedric, estaba a punto de decirme el porqué, pero no lo hizo ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – Todos se quedaron callados – ¿No me dirán nada?

– Bu-bueno Harry, lo que pasa es que….

– Si Luna, continua.

– Harry no te molestes con nosotros, solo fue un pequeño juego.

– ¿Qué clase de juego es ese Scorp?

– Harry solo fueron unos días, no lo íbamos a seguir haciendo después de hoy. Veras, hablamos con la que organiza todos los compromisos y reuniones de Draco, estaba bastante complacida de que nosotros le dirigiéramos la palabra y es una señorita tan linda, veras se llama Andrómeda y tiene tres hermanos mayores…

– Luna… – decía Harry en tono de advertencia.

– De acuerdo, le preguntamos sobre los ratos libres de Draco, para ver si podíamos arreglar algunas actividades todos juntos y nos dio su lista de descansos de una semana, y así sabíamos cuando el tuviera algún rato libre y podíamos sacarte a ti en esos ratos para que no estuvieras con él, hoy lo íbamos a dejar de hacer porque siempre que nos lo topábamos de "casualidad" le dábamos una sonrisa burlona – Harry suspiro y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, que los modales se fueran con el estiércol de los establos.

– ¿Por qué hicieron todo eso?

– Pensamos que seria divertido y ver siempre su cara de frustración lo hacia bastante divertido, no te molestes Harry.

– No estoy molesto, es solo que me habría gustado pasar algún rato con Draco… pero eso no explica mi amistad con Cedric.

– Bueno yo puedo responder a eso Harry, en su fiesta de compromiso, cuando estos dos te alejaban de él para ver a la Baronesa Pansy yo me quedé hablando y le dije que te había cortejado y que no me iba a rendir y le recordé un poco sobre los rumores de las infidelidades en la realeza.

– Necesito estar solo chicos, me duele la cabeza, no asistiré a la reunión de hoy.

– Harry, por favor solo fueron pequeñas bromas.

–Lo mío no fue broma.

– Cállate Cedric. No te enojes, además, aunque deteste los protocolos todos vendrán a pasar un tiempo con el futuro rey consorte.

– Bien, asistiré, y como seguramente ya lo sabrán, Draco tiene libre esta tarde-noche si no asiste, yo no iré – Harry se fue a su habitación y los otros tres suspiraron tras su partida.

– Les dije que no lo prolongáramos tantos días.

– Callate Scorpius estabas de acuerdo con la broma.

– Si, pero no tantos días, Cedric como pudiste decirle eso al prometido de Harry.

– Porque si ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta para Harry.

– Te guste o no estarán casados en tres semanas, sabes que nos habría gustado que Harry te aceptara y aunque el cambiara de parecer ya no pueden romper el compromiso.

– Ya lo sé, quería incomodar al príncipe – Luna y Scorpius se miraron cómplices y sonrieron en un acuerdo mutuo.

– Bien ya que estas tan arrepentido, eres el elegido para invitar a Draco.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué?

– Porque tu broma fue más pesada que la de nosotros.

– Eso no es cierto.

– Claro que lo es, Luna y yo estamos de acuerdo, somos dos contra uno así que ya conoces nuestras reglas.

– Como los odio – Cedric se levanto y fue en búsqueda de Draco.

– Estuvo bien Scorpius.

– Ya lo creo Luna, extrañare tanto hacer estas bromas.

– Tranquilo tenemos otros cinco años para seguir torturando a nuestro querido hermano

– Quizás menos cuando tu estés casada – a Luna le dio un escalofrió y Scorpius se rio bastante, definitivamente extrañaría las bromas, ojalá que en Austria las cosas no fueran tan aburridas.

* * *

Cedric iba lo más tranquilo que podía cuidando su porte, pero por dentro descuartizaba a sus hermanos y se los daba de comer a los lobos, ¿Cómo se les ocurría? Decirle a él, el futuro rey de Francia que fuera a invitar a quien le quito a Harry. Una vez investigo que Draco estaba en sus aposentos decidió presentarse, les dijo a los sirvientes de las puertas que lo anunciaran.

– Su majestad el príncipe Cedric de Francia – Cedric paso y encontró a Draco leyendo en un diván.

– ¿A que debo tal honor príncipe Cedric? ¿Su estancia ha sido placentera? – Cedric iba a decir que en compañía de Harry todo era placentero, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, habían lastimado a Harry y eso no se lo perdonaba.

– Ha estado bastante bien muchas gracias por recibirnos.

– Por favor tome asiento ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

– Nos enteramos de que estaría libre esta tarde, no se si Harry le comentó, pero organizamos una tarde de cartas y apuestas con algunos Duques y Condes, quería saber si le gustaría acompañarnos.

– Aunque me complace una invitación a una reunión en mi propia casa, tendré que declinar, vera…

– Harry quiere que usted vaya, no sé qué paso, pero después de verlo se veía triste por no poder deslindarse del compromiso para pasar tiempo con usted – al menos le iba a poner un poco de culpa a los hombros, no se llevaría toda la culpa él

– ¿Qué le dijo Harry?

– Nada importante, en realidad, solo lo que ya le acabo de decir.

– Bueno estaré ahí, ahora si me permite, creo que debo ir a arreglarme

– Por supuesto, gracias príncipe Draco.

– Hasta la tarde príncipe Cedric.

* * *

La tarde de cartas fue bastante divertida, algunos funcionarios hablaban, otros jugaban y otros simplemente miraban el juego, Harry no era tan bueno para eso, así que se dedicaba a ver el juego de sus amigos y estar un rato con Draco mientras este hablaba de política, poco después del inicio de la noche, todos se fueron retirando, los príncipes de Francia se quedaron en el Hall, estaban arrepentidos de haber lastimado indirectamente a su amigo así que decidieron ayudar un poco esa noche, a pesar de las negativas de Cedric, que se retiró después de su plan, ya mañana podrían seguir con las bromas.

– Draco, es una noche tan bonita ¿no lo cree?

– Si es bastante agradable Luna.

– Me apetecería tanto dar un paseo romántico por los jardines ¿no lo cree así? – Luna veía como inmediatamente la mirada de Draco iba hacia Harry que platicaba con Scorpius distrayéndolo para que Luna hiciera la movida – Pero bueno creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos retiremos, con su permiso Draco – Luna se inclino y fue a despedirse de Harry y se llevó a Scorpius.

– Harry

– Draco ¿pasa algo? – Harry estaba nervioso de que Luna le hubiera dicho algo malo a Draco

– No, no pasa nada. Me gustaría saber si estas cansado, quería invitarte a un paseo por los jardines, hay un pequeño lago que creo que ya conoces, pero bajo la luz de la luna es maravilloso.

– Me encantaría – Draco mando a pedir unas mantas a Hermione y cuando regreso se encaminaron hacia el lago – ¿sabes? La luna llena me recuerda mucho al padrino de Edward a el le gusta mucho, mi hermano y yo llevamos los nombres de nuestros respectivos padrinos y... – Harry relataba mientras tomaba el brazo de Draco.

Iban conversando sobre lo que habían hecho los últimos días, su niñez y cuando llegaron al lago, Harry descubrió que Draco tenia razón, el reflejo de la luna era maravilloso, Draco extendió las mantas en el pasto y ambos se sentaron cerca del lago, en un profundo silencio escuchando solamente a los grillos, Harry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, había sido un día bastante largo y agotador, estar así le gustaba bastante, habría seguido molesto con sus amigos pero podía perdonarlos por esta salida, sabía que habían influenciado para esto. Se mantuvieron así bastante rato, Draco tomo a Harry y ambos se acostaron viendo el cielo, Harry había acomodado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y este le rodeaba con su brazo mientras la otra se posaba en su estómago y Harry había puesto su mano sobre la suya. Draco sentía maravilloso con Harry así entre sus brazos.

– Te amo Harry – Harry se sorprendió, no podía corresponderle…aun. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se levanto un poco y vio a Draco a los ojos y lo beso.


	6. Chapter 6

Las semanas siguientes Draco solo supervisaba un poco que todo lo que había encargado Harry para lo boda fuera llegando de manera correcta, se sorprendió bastante, todo era de buen gusto y combinaba perfectamente, no entendía como Harry había podido elegir todo eso en una sola tarde con su madre, aunque siempre venia esa respuesta de su futuro esposo.

_Flashback_

_Draco y Harry tomaban el té a solas en su terraza privada, había logrado entretener a los príncipes de Francia con modistas para que los arreglaran para la boda de su amigo._

– _Harry ¿Cómo lograste elegir tan exquisitamente todo para la boda? – Este solo había sonreído como si de una broma privada se tratara._

– _He soñado con el día de mi boda toda mi vida, quería que al menos eso fuera de mi agrado y cuando la reina Narcissa me dio completa libertad para elegir todo, simplemente paso – Draco había tomado su mano y la besó._

_Fin Flashback_

Para Draco era de sus mejores recuerdos.

– Príncipe Draco, por hoy todo está listo.

– Gracias Adrien pueden retirarse – Draco fue entonces en busca de su prometido, lo había encontrado en los jardines jugando con su tonto perro, si, él se lo había obsequiado, pero porque se enteró que Harry amaba a los perros y no había podido traer los suyos, pero Draco solo permitiría una mascota en su hogar – Mi querido prometido, que gran sorpresa que te encuentro solo ¿Dónde están tus criados?

– Hermione fue por… ¡Oye! Son mis amigos Draco – Este solo había reído.

– Bien ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

– Fueron a hacer unos encargos, el rey de Francia necesita varias cartas redactadas de sus puños y letras para que los permitan quedarse hasta la boda.

– Que bueno – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Draco…

– Son tus amigos lo acepto, me caen mal, y odio a Cedric, ya lo sabes, aunque Scorpius me cae bien, se comporta mejor conmigo y eso a veces me da miedo – Harry sonrió y pensó que extrañamente Scorpius le comenzaba a tomar cariño a Draco, solo decía "puedo ver cuánto te quiere, pero si te llega a hacer llorar vendré desde Francia o desde Austria solo para patearle su trasero real".

– Bueno, entonces, ¿tienes un plan secreto para librarme de mis amigos?

– En realidad no, venia preparado mentalmente para soportarlos y solo te encontré a ti jugando con Padfoot.

– ¿Verdad que es hermoso? Gracias enserio por obsequiármelo.

– Todo lo mejor para ti Harry – Dijo Draco mientras hacia una reverencia y le besaba la mano. Un rato había pasado y Harry seguía jugando con su perro y Draco lo veía sentado en el pasto, Harry reía sin parar y cuando ambos estuvieron agotados, se fueron a recostar junto a Draco.

– A veces me gusta estar así, siendo "normal" sin preocupaciones.

– Prometo que tendrás días así, puede que no sean tan seguidos, pero los tendrás amor mío.

– Gracias Draco – Harry se había levantado, pero seguía sentado se acerco un poco a Draco y lo beso, para Draco era grandioso, cuando lo hacía sentía que estaba un paso más para ganarse su cariño – Te quiero Draco – Si, definitivamente ya tenía su cariño.

– ¡Harry! ¡Hemos vuelto!

– Oh por dios ¿no podían tardarse más? – Harry solo reía.

* * *

Dos días antes de la boda, la familia real de Austria había llegado, Harry había sido completamente feliz de tenerlos ahí, él sabía que no era correcto que estuvieran ahí, pero suponía que algunas reglas se podían cambiar con el tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el día de la boda había llegado, los dos meses de Harry como príncipe de Austria en Inglaterra habían terminado. Estaba completamente nervioso, quería salir huyendo de ahí, su madre le había comentado que tener miedo era normal pero que todo saldría bien. Harry no había querido a muchas personas ayudándolo en su vestimenta y la pobre Hermione tenia que sufrir sola el arreglo y a pesar de estar feliz por tal honor, no dejaba de ser bastante frustrante.

– Her-hermione…

– Dígame príncipe Harry – Decía Hermione mientras le acomodaba la larga cola.

Harry había utilizado un traje completamente blanco con tonos sutiles de dorado. Un pantalón blanco pegado a sus piernas, una playera de encaje, claro que debajo había una tela que no dejaba ver nada, sobre esta se encontraba un saco que lo cubría hasta las muñecas y dejaba ver por el centro de su pecho de su cuello a su cadera el encaje, formando una V, este saco continuaba por todo lo largo hasta formar una gran cola de varios metros, esto representaba estatus y riqueza, al final de la cola se podían ver trozos redondos de tela que simulaban los pétalos de una rosa blanca y uno que otro en la cola como si no hubieran logrado llegar al final, y en su cintura, sujetando el saco, llevaba un cinturón blanco con una gran hebilla color verde esmeralda y una serpiente enroscada de color dorado, el color y animal característico de la familia de su futuro esposo.

Finalmente Harry tenia que llevar un velo, eso fue lo que más le costó elegir así que solo se decidió por utilizar un pequeñísimo sombrero más pequeño que su mano en el lado derecho de su cabeza y de el salía todo el velo, este velo era tan largo y se iba difuminando casi desapareciendo por la larga cola y por delante solo terminaba hasta la cadera de Harry, y un ramo de rosas blancas descansaba en una silla a la espera de que Harry lo tomara. La cola tenia ligeras líneas revueltas doradas al igual que el velo, por eso lograban combinar perfectamente.

– Quisiera saber… ¿Tú no me ayudarías a escapar verdad Hermione?

– Oh príncipe Harry, seria un honor para mí, pero pase horas arreglándolo y otras más arreglando su cabello, ¿no le gustaría que mi trabajo se desperdiciara verdad?

– Ti-tienes razón, ¿sería bastante descortés de mi parte verdad?

– Si… lo seria – Decía casi al punto del llanto.

– Hermione no llores, veras que no me voy a despeinar – Ambos habían reído.

– Bueno creo que ya esta completamente arreglado, se ve usted muy guapo – Harry se veía en tres grandes espejos frente a él, esa noche había sido la ultima en su habitación, justo en ese momento se arreglaba en un salón enorme donde casi cabía la cola, donde todas las damas y donceles en años pasado se habían arreglado. Dio un gran suspiro.

– Ya no puedo ir al baño ¿verdad?

– Creo que no.

– Bueno, ni modo – Harry definitivamente estaba aterrado.

– Todo saldrá bien príncipe Harry, siempre estaré para usted y su cabello, creo que bajo mis cuidados creció un poco más, ya le llega muy por debajo del hombro – Hermione lo había atado como siempre, en una coleta baja pero más suelto y no tan estirado.

– Gracias Hermione, sé que así será, pero en un futuro tú también te casaras y como serás una de mis damas, estaré en la posibilidad de dar buen visto a tu futuro marido.

– Y eso me llena de honor – Tocaron a la puerta y Hermione fue a atender, se quedo unos minutos en la puerta y volvió a entrar – Todo está listo.

– Bien.

Harry salió y fue casi directamente al gran salón donde se llevaría la ceremonia, espero frente a una enorme puerta cerrada mientras Hermione acomodaba la cola detrás de él como en una especie de acordeón para que no se arrugara tanto y lograra verse bien mientras Harry caminara, este temblaba del miedo, no quería tropezarse o algo peor… caer. Escucho la música que le indicaba que en cualquier momento se abrirían las puertas, y se abrieron, camino despacio por el largo pasillo "¿porque era tan largo?" se preguntaba "¿A alguien le gustaba torturar a los que caminaban por allí?" se iba haciendo miles y miles de preguntas y finalmente llego frente a Draco este vestía de azul marino, con una cinta de color turquesa que atravesaba de su hombro a su cadera y varias medallas en su pecho, Draco lo recibió y al verlo Harry descubrió finalmente que se había enamorado de Draco, no supo en que momento comenzó, pero lo amaba, y amaba esa sonrisa que le dedicaba, haría cualquier cosas por él.

* * *

_11 meses después_

– ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! Ya no… ya no puedo más

– Solo unos pujidos más su majestad – Hermione estaba junto a Harry mientras tomaba su mano y acariciaba su espalda, Harry se doblaba de dolor hasta casi sentarse, una partera junto a su ayudante colaboraban, junto a Hermione para traer al futuro heredero.

– ¡Ooowwwww! Hermione…

– Vamos Harry usted puede, solo un poco más, valdrá la pena.

– Uno más su majestad.

– ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! – La realeza esperaba junto a la habitación, hasta que se les indicara que podían pasar, Draco estaba ansioso, pronto escucharon el llanto de un bebé.

– Lo logró, Harry, descanse un poco mientras limpian al bebé.

– ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué es?

– Saludable su majestad, en un momento – Harry tomo un bultito que se removía – Es una niña – Harry la vio y era hermosa pero dentro de sí, estaba bastante nervioso. La partera salió a avisar y también para retirarse, Hermione nerviosa, se había colocado a los pies de la cama, después de limpiar el sudor de Harry para recibir lo que le deparaba, no lo habían preparado para eso.

– Harry ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Cansado, pero bien su majestad – Lucius se había acercado y visto a la bebé.

– Se ve sana.

– Lo está – respondió Harry rápidamente.

– Me alegro, dejare que descansen, buenas noches Harry.

– Buenas noches – Lucius salió y enseguida su esposa y su hermana (que se encontraba de visita al enterarse que su sobrino favorito, y el único, seria padre)

– Harry, te vez bastante cansado, ¿Cómo esta? – Bellatrix se asomó a los brazos de Harry y solo les dio una mirada llena de molestia y asco.

– Una niña, buen esposo le conseguiste a mi sobrino Narcissa, un doncel que pario una niña, con permiso – Harry solo abrazo más a su niña, ni siquiera podía contestar y solo vio como su tía política se retiraba.

– Es hermosa Harry, rubia y con su cabello quebrado como el tuyo ¿Sana verdad?

– Si mi señora, completamente sana.

– Entonces podrás seguir teniendo niños sanos, no te preocupes Harry, iré a apaciguar a mi hermana, te pido una disculpa en su nombre, descansen, en un momento llegara su nodriza.

– Gracias, buenas noches mi señora – Harry sabía que no vería a Draco, durante todo su embarazo estaba tan feliz de que Harry quedara embarazado tan pronto, siempre lo consentía cuando llegaba a estar con él.

_Flashback_

_Draco llegaba a la biblioteca donde Harry leía mientras tenia los pies sobre el Chaise longe donde estaba recargado._

– _¿Cómo esta mi embarazado favorito?_

– _No lo sé ¿Por qué no le preguntas? – decía mirándolo sonriente y recibiendo un beso._

– _¿Cómo estas Harry?_

– _Bien gracias, las náuseas ya han pasado – Draco se había arrodillado y ponía su cabeza junto a la panza de Harry._

– _Hola bebé, me alegro de que le quitaras las nauseas a tu padre, sigue cuidándolo mucho mientras yo no estoy – y mientras Draco hablaba y hablaba Harry acariciaba su cabello._

_Fin Flashback_

Harry estaba a punto de llorar mientras veía a su nena y escucho la puerta abrirse

– ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

– Si, estoy bien gracias

– ¿Me dejas verla? – No se había dado cuenta de que la tenia bien resguardada desde hace un rato, la separo un poco de su pecho para que Draco la viera – Es hermosa, creo que se parece a tu hermano, aunque aún es un poco pequeña.

– Si todavía es pequeña.

– Me alegro de que ambos estén bien, que pasen buena noche – Se dio la vuelta apunto de salir pero se detuvo a medio camino, Harry no lo noto solo se refugio con su niña mientras soltaba ya unas lágrimas en silencio, Draco se debatía entre sus deberes de dar un heredero a la corona y a Inglaterra, y su amor por Harry y su pequeña niña, rápidamente uno gano más que otro, Harry sintió como le levantaban la cara mientras lo tomaban de la barbilla y sentía como lo besaban – Te amo Harry, mi amor te amo, descansa – Se desvió y beso la cabecita de su niña y se fue. La nodriza llego unos minutos después y tomo a la bebé

– Harry ¿se encuentra bien?

– Si Hermione, espero que no tengas que pasar por eso.

– Es una bebé hermosa, esta sana y usted es joven, a veces las cosas ocurren por algo ¿No lo cree?

– Por supuesto, quiero descansar, ayúdame a ir al baño y a bañarme, estoy muy cansado y adolorido, da las instrucciones a la nodriza.

– Por supuesto – Harry vio como ambas hablaban y el solo veía el techo mientras otras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry llevaba una semana encerrado en su habitación junto con su bebé, Hermione junto con otros sirvientes les traían las comidas y la nodriza venia cada dos horas para darle de comer a la bebé.

– Harry, el rey viene a tomar el té con usted, a pedido que se prepare el servicio ¿Quiere que se haga adentro o en la terraza?

– Que sea adentro Hermione.

– Bien, con su permiso.

Harry fue a prepararse, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para recibir a su suegro. Un par de horas después se escuchaba como lo anunciaban los sirvientes de la puerta.

– Su majestad el rey Lucius.

– Harry, que placer es verte ¿Cómo te encuentras? Pido una disculpa no he podido venir a verlos.

– Señor, estoy bien, ambos en realidad, y nos complace que nos venga a ver.

– Tomemos asiento, necesito hablar contigo. Esta situación debe ser bastante dura para ti, y como dije no había podido venir antes, con el nacimiento de mi nieta, hubo muchos pendientes, y quiero saber, realmente como estas, sé que quisieras algún guía como tu madre, pero las cartas tardan en llegar, así como los viajes. Cuéntame – decía mientras preparaba su té.

– Bueno mi señor, es bastante amable de su parte que me ofrezca una guía, y si, verdaderamente tener a mi madre seria bueno, aunque creo que ni ella entendería mi pesar, esto es muy complicado, si que me prepararon para criar a una niña, pero no para que mi primer embarazo fuera de una.

– Aunque no lo creas, yo estoy feliz de tenerla, quizás ese día no lo notaste, estabas casi al borde de los nervios y no te culpo, creo que ni siquiera notaste que Narcissa toco tu cabeza en señal de apoyo cuando Bellatrix se fue. Temo que tengo que ser yo el que te diga, pero ninguno de los dos, se han podido separar de ella, Bellatrix es bastante apegada a mi hijo y mi esposa, yo fui bastante feliz cuando se caso y se fue a vivir a España. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de ella, Narcissa a querido ver a su nieta y Draco no quiere que su tía se le acerque, por eso no vienen, y no quiero que los disculpes, solo te pido que los entiendas, si ellos fueran más fuertes frente a ella, ella no haría lo que quisiera.

– Entiendo señor, fue bastante… sincera, cuando vio a mi hija, en un momento creí que me la quitaría.

– Bellatrix solo es un perro rabioso que ladra y ladra, pero no toma acciones. Sabes, mi esposa y yo queríamos tener más hijos.

– ¿Y qué paso?

– Bueno, cuando Narcissa se embarazo, después de largos 4 años de casados, fuimos muy felices, pero su embarazo fue de alto riesgo, no podía moverse, estuvo a punto de perderlo, y cuando dio a luz, casi la perdemos a ella, hubo un momento en el que él medico informo que quizás no iba a ser posible salvarlos a ambos y ella siguió adelante. Draco nació y el doctor terminantemente dijo que su cuerpo ya no podría aguantar otro parto, que ni siquiera llegaría a su fin y que tuvimos mucha suerte.

– Es muy malo que pasara eso.

– Lo sé, pero adoramos a Draco. De hecho, ella aunque no lo demostró, estaba muy nerviosa, temía que la historia se repitiera contigo y cuando se nos informo que ambos estaban bien, suspiro aliviada, bueno no quiero aburrirte con historias.

– Al contrario, me agrada que pueda compartir esto conmigo, y me quita un poco de mis temores.

– ¿Y cuáles son estos?

– Bueno, creí que ustedes dejarían de apreciarme y de tenerme cariño, porque, aunque no lo demuestran tan abiertamente, se que me recibieron con cariño y me han querido y temía que eso se perdiera, solo por tener a una niña.

– Harry, no tienes ni que dudar eso, si, nuestra primera reacción fue la de dos reyes, que la de dos abuelos, es bastante difícil, separar las cosas, tú mismo debes saberlo.

– Así es.

– Bueno, no dudes nunca que no te queremos, estamos felices con nuestra nieta e incluso aun más porque eso quiere decir que en tu búsqueda por dar el heredero varón a la corona tendrás más hijos y por lo tanto este castillo se llenara de risas infantiles, porque desde que tu llegaste se lleno de alegría. Porque a pesar de que viniste aquí por compromiso y para casarte, nos trajiste también a nuestro Draco, que temíamos se hubiera perdido entre tanto viaje – Harry solo sonrió triste – y no dudes del cariño de mi hijo, es solo que para él ha sido complicado, y para ti igual, ha sido un gran peso para ambos, me temo que tu lo has sufrido solo y él con los reproches de su tía.

– No puedo ni imaginar el tormento.

– Pero no te preocupes, ella se va en una semana y espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, se que no debo pedirte que estés ahí para despedirla.

– Por supuesto que no, pero Victoria no estará.

– Comprendo tu decisión, ¿Victoria? ¿Lo eligieron Draco y tú?

– No, Draco solo pensaba en nombres de niños y bueno… yo lo elegí solo, pero si usted quiere cambiarlo…

– Por supuesto que no, me gusta mucho es un buen nombre, impone ¿Qué significa?

– En la mitología griega se le conocía como Niké, y en la mitología romana como Victoria quien fue la personificación del triunfo, era adorada por soldados para que se les favoreciera en sus luchas, también por los atletas para que fueran ganadores en los juegos olímpicos.

– Que gran nombre le diste a mi nieta Harry.

– Gracias señor.

– Y nadie se lo cambiara.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras seguían tomando té, pero era un silencio cómodo, ya no había nada más que decir.

– ¿Que hace mi nieta ahora?

– Probablemente esta despierta.

– Ya deberías pensar en su institutriz Harry.

– Aun es muy pequeña, puedo cuidar muy bien de ella.

– Lo se y se que eres capaz tu mismo de enseñarle, quizás una nana también pueda servir.

– Creo que sí, pero esperare un tiempo, si no le molesta.

– Esta bien Harry… Tráela por favor – Harry fue por su bebé, ya se sentía más seguro, hablar con el rey le había hecho bien, quizás no fuera como su padre que le palmeaba la espalda o como su madre que lo abrazaba, ni como su hermano que lo miraba directamente y le tendía su mano y lo abrazaba, pero se sentía reconfortante.

– Aquí la tiene – Harry se la puso en los brazos y Lucius sonrió al ver que abría los ojos y estos eran grises.

– Eres muy hermosa, y ve nada más cuanto has crecido.

– Pero si sigue igual su majestad.

– Tú la has tenido todos los días, es obvio que no veas el cambio. Creo que se va a parecer a tu hermano.

– Lo mismo dijo Draco cuando la vio el día del parto, ojalá no herede nuestro cabello.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué?

– El cabello de Teddy… de Edward es muy cambiante, por temporadas es rojizo, castaño u oscuro, a veces es quebrado o rizado. Mi cabello siempre es negro y rizado, pero muy rebelde, Hermione siempre tarda horas peinándome.

– Bueno si seria una pena que siendo una jovencita tenga problemas con su cabello, pero al parecer será rubio, no tendría nada de malo que también herede su cabello, imagínate seria la más hermosa y además con una característica como el cambio de color en su cabello, aunque sea solo por temporadas.

– Supongo, por favor, dígame que no está comprometida.

– No Harry, aun no lo está, y dudo que lo este en poco tiempo. Su abuelo será muy celoso de ella y no la dejare con cualquiera.

Harry se alegró por las palabras, quería que al menos sus hijos fueran un poco libres en ese sentido, pero no tenia muchas esperanzas de que fuera así. Lucius dejo a la pequeña en un moisés y jugaba con ella con collares de perlas y diamantes, la pequeña veía impresionada todo lo que su abuelo le mostraba, Harry solo los observaba desde un diván mientras leía, nunca pensó en ver al rey de Inglaterra de rodillas jugando con su bebé.

* * *

Una semana después, Bellatrix partía de regreso a España, donde la esperaba su marido Felipe de Borbón, duque de Anjou y sus cuatro hijos, Luis I, Felipe, Felipe Pedro Gabriel y Fernando VI (1). No fue ninguna sorpresa que se despidiera con desprecio, pero con la mayor cantidad de modales, hacia Harry. Una vez que partió el carruaje…

– Harry, ¿podrías permitirme unos minutos?

– Lo siento Draco, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

– Harry querido, ¿me permitirías ver a mi nieta?, y también hablar contigo unos minutos.

– Claro que si mi señora.

Harry partió a sus habitaciones con la reina junto a él, y cuando estuvieron dentro la reina se disculpo con él le explico todo lo que Lucius ya le había dicho y le menciono que no volvería a pasar, que estaba encantada con tener una nieta, que la llevara con ella, quería verla mejor.

– ¡Es tan hermosa! Mira que lindos ojitos que tiene, todo el rostro de tu hermano, me temo que eso hará que lo extrañes más o quizás todo lo contrario, Lucius me dijo que la llamaste Victoria, y es un hermoso nombre, me explico también el significado.

– Si… Gracias…

– Veo que estas algo distante con nosotros Harry y no me sorprende.

– No reina Narcissa, tan solo que haber comido con su hermana y luego despedirnos fue algo agotador mentalmente, solo quería venir aquí y descansar un poco.

– Te entiendo querido, por favor no seas tan duro con mi hijo.

– No lo seré.

– Bien, gracias querido, todo hubiera sido más fácil si mi hermana no hubiera estado y aun así no justifica nuestro comportamiento – La reina se quedo un rato más con su nieta y se despidió, no jugo mucho con ella, se notaba la diferencia, Harry pensaba que definitivamente seria la consentida de su abuelo. Después de haber descansado en un diván, ya había pasado un rato, la nodriza ya había dado de comer a Victoria y esta dormía plácidamente. Y escucho como anunciaban a alguien.

– Su majestad el príncipe Draco – Harry se puso de pie y se quedaron mirando hasta que Draco comenzó a hablar.

– Hola Harry, mi madre me informo que querías descansar y espere un rato para venir a verte, espero que no interrumpiera tu descanso.

– No al contrario, ya estaba a punto de preparar algunas cosas para la bebé.

– Mi madre me dijo que ya le habías dado un nombre, me gusta un poco.

– Bueno, aunque no te guste ya lo tiene y tu padre me aseguro, que nadie lo iba a cambiar.

– No me malinterpretes Harry, solo que me hubiera gustado poder elegirlo contigo.

– La bebé no iba a ser llamada así durante dos semanas ¿o sí?

– Claro, tienes razón.

– Claro que la tengo, así como también que en dos semanas no te dignaste a ver a tu hija, no escribiste ninguna carta, pero no es para menos, ya somos esposos, no es necesario que tengas atenciones conmigo, ya me tienes atado y tampoco estas feliz de tener una hija, debe ser una vergüenza que el príncipe de Inglaterra tenga de esposo a alguien que no pudo darle un varón.

– Harry no me digas esas cosas, sé que estuvo mal no haberte escrito alguna carta o escaparme para venir a ver a nuestra hija, tienes todo el derecho de reprocharme todo esto…

– Claro que lo tengo, al parecer haberme dicho que me amabas solo fueron palabras, ni siquiera tuviste la voluntad y fuerza de defenderme de tu tía, que me espera de alguien más.

– Harry por favor, toda esta situación es nueva para ambos – Draco lo había tomado de las manos – se que no debí comportarme como lo hice y que debí defenderte que mi tía, pero te amo, por favor, mis sentimientos son reales y no meras palabras, te amo y a nuestra hija también, no importa si no me puedes dar un varón, te quiero a ti Harry, por favor discúlpame – Harry había intentado ser fuerte, y hacer que se le diera el respeto que el merecía pero amaba a Draco y quería perdonarlo, pero si lo hacía, lo volvería a hacer…

– No, no puedo disculparte, me heriste, prometiste protegerme y no lo cumpliste – Harry se había sentado en el Chaise longe, donde anteriormente descansaba, Draco se arrodillo frente a él.

– No volverá a pasar, dame otra oportunidad… – Harry se quedo pensativo, no sabia que más hacer o que otro "pero" ponerle.

– ¿Quieres ver a tu hija? – Draco solo sonrió pensando que quizás era ya una posibilidad de que lo perdonara.

– Claro que si… me aceptaras en el lecho hoy.

– No, pensaré hasta cuando…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Estos nombres son reales y tomados de la Historia de España, solo fueron tomados los nombres y titulo de Felipe de Borbón.
> 
> Un beso y un gran abrazo donde sea que estén.


	8. Chapter 8

_Cinco años después_

Harry se había arreglado esa noche con Draco, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que ambos se amaban, no era suficiente, Harry tenía que darse su lugar ante su esposo y sus suegros, tenían que respetarlo. Sabía que era querido entre los tres, pero respetado no, solo quizás un poco por su suegro. Desde esa noche las cosas cambiaron.

Iba en carruaje en camino a la boda de su hermano con el príncipe Scorpius Hyperion Lovegood, iba a ser un camino largo y sobre todo con cuatro hijos. Su pequeña Victoria ya tenía cinco años.

Al año volvió a quedar embarazado y no quiso quedarse en el castillo, así que hablo con sus suegros y a los cuatro meses se fue a una residencia en el campo, Draco no quiso dejarlo solo y Scorpius estaba aprendiendo sobre los partos así que pidió permiso para acompañar a Harry, Hermione a pesar de estar casada con el Vizconde Ronald Weasley, siguió acompañando a Harry.

_La estancia había estado bien, los cuatro pasaban buenos ratos, Scorpius se divertía jugándole bromas a Draco, ya no podía ponerlo celoso, pero seguía siendo su mayor diversión._

_Un mes antes de la fecha programada llegaron la partera y su asistente. Harry había entrado en labor una noche lluviosa todos estaban moviéndose para atenderlo, Hermione y Draco se quedaron fuera a esperar y Scorpius ayudo a Harry a calmarlo además de sostenerlo en las contracciones, Scorpius se sorprendió de lo doloroso que podría ser para un hombre dar a luz, se replanteo seriamente no tener hijos, pero cuando la partera le paso a Harry a su bebé y verla ahí tan pequeñita y hermosa…_

_– ¿Vale la pena no es así?_

_– Si Scorpius, vale la pena, duele mucho, pero cuando tienes a tu bebé en tus brazos todo se te olvida – La pequeña había heredado de su abuela el cabello rojizo, al menos era lo que alcanzaban a ver._

_– Voy a sufrir mucho, pero valdrá la pena – Scorpius sonrió hacia ambos, Harry estaba sudoroso y aunque amaba a su nueva niña aún se preocupaba de que no fuera un varón._

_Draco entro y vio a su bebé, esta vez sonrió y les dio un beso a ambos._

_– ¿Cómo se va a llamar Harry?_

_– Me gusta Elizabeth._

_– Es un nombre hermoso príncipe Harry, que significa._

_– Bueno es de origen hebreo, de la palabra elisheva, significa que cuenta con la protección y ayuda de Dios, se dice que son fuertes y directas, pero también tranquilas._

_Se quedaron un mes para que Harry pudiera recuperarse antes de emprender el viaje de regreso, Scorpius se quedó con ellos otros seis meses más (ya tenía quince años) aprendiendo a cuidar a dos niñas pequeñas, Harry era nuevo también en ello, pero también había tenido clases antes y era bueno enseñando a Scorpius._

Harry en el carruaje veía a sus dos bebés durmiendo tenían casi seis meses, por la ventana veía a Draco en otro carruaje delante de él y cuando entraron a una curva vio como Draco reía con sus dos niñas. Desde que había nacido el heredero varón no se les permitía viajar en el mismo carruaje. Harry había tenido tanto miedo en su tercer embarazo.

Después de dos años del nacimiento de Elizabeth, Harry quedo nuevamente embarazado, Lucius era feliz con saber que tendría más nietos, Narcissa estaba encantada con sus pequeñas princesas y Draco las amaba tanto que ya no le importaba si no podían tener un varón, pero no podía evitar no tocar a Harry por las noches en la cama y bueno un embarazo era natural cuando no soltabas a tu esposo. _Pero toda esa alegría se había esfumado cuando Harry despertó un día y había sangre en un entrepierna se había espantado tanto que llamo a Hermione, exigió ver al médico y en cuanto se fue se desmayó._

_El doctor reviso a Harry y dijo que su vida corría peligro, que debía guardar el máximo reposo para que su embarazo lograra llegar a término y en caso de que no fuera así, el feto saldría por sí solo, no estaba bien sujeto a las paredes del útero. Harry se quedó encerrado en una habitación, no podía salir, no podía ver a sus niñas, todo era horrible, Draco lo visitaba todos los días, aunque no pudiera quedarse a dormir con él y acompañarlo._

_– Extrañamos a papi._

_– Yo sé que lo extrañan, por eso hoy iremos a verlo, pero deben ser buenas niñas y no saltar en la cama, donde yo las siente se tienen que quedar ahí ¿recuerdan por qué?_

_– Porque papi está enfermo – Victoria siempre era la primera en hablar y le seguía Elizabeth._

_– Y no queremos que papi enferme más._

_– ¡Eso es! Son niñas muy listas, ahora vamos a entrar y tampoco deben gritar – Draco había llevado a las niñas, estaban muy apegadas con su padre y aunque los reyes dijeron que era mala idea decidieron aceptar por las caritas que habían puesto las niñas, casi al punto del llanto._

_Harry veía por la ventana ver como los árboles se movían por el viento, ojalá pudiera salir a caminar por esos bellos jardines. No noto cuando la puerta se abrió._

_– Papi._

_– Hola papi._

_– Hola mis hermosas princesas – Draco venia tras ellas, ansiaban correr y cuando estuvieron cerca solo veían a su padre Draco para que por fin pudiera sentarlas, Draco cargo a Elizabeth y la sentó junto a su padre y a victoria en la orilla de la cama._

_– ¿Podemos abrazarte papi? – Harry podía ver sus manitas removiéndose, siendo fuertes en ser obedientes para no lastimarlo, ya tenía un enorme vientre._

_– ¿Pueden papá Draco?_

_– Si pueden, pero no muy fuerte hermosas – Sintió como sus niñas lo abrazaban y se quedaban lo mejor quietecitas que podían, su papi casi estaba a punto de llanto por tenerlas, hace 6 meses que no las veía, lo habían encerrado al cumplir dos meses de embarazo. Draco se había mantenido de pie, sus niñas le contaban todo lo que habían hecho, le contaron que su nana las peinaba todos los días como el solía hacerlo y que abuelita Narcisa les enseñaba cosas sobre caminar y comer correctamente, también que su abuelito Lucius las hacia reír cuando corrían por los jardines. Se quedaron hablando y hablando durante horas hasta que ya era hora de retirarse, su padre bajo a cada una con cuidado…_

_– Padre cargame, quiero besar a papi._

_– A mí también cargame – las cargo a cada una y besaron en la mejilla a Harry y cuando Draco le dio un beso y finalmente salieron, Harry soltó algunas lágrimas, llamo a su mucama con una campana y lo ayudaron a recostarse para dormir._

_Unos días después, Harry despertó por la noche con un fuerte dolor en su vientre, intento alcanzar la campana junto a él, pero esta se cayó, así que grito, sabía que alguien estaba en la puerta, era el mismo Vizconde que se había convertido en su amigo, después de haberle puesto tantas trabas para casarse con Hermione, este entro y vio a Harry sudando y sufriendo, grito por ayuda y se quedó con él._

_– Creo que ya viene, ayudame, Ronald._

_– Estarás bien, ya viene la ayuda._

_Entro Hermione con varias cosas y detrás de ella la partera, Ronald salió y fue a avisar a sus majestades cerrando detrás de él. Harry gritaba de dolor, temía perderlos, temía irse sin ver crecer y proteger a sus hijos. Cuando por fin salió su bebé, la partera procedió a apartarla y limpiarla, cuando Harry dio otro grito se la dejo a su ayudante y vio entre las piernas de Harry, era imposible venia otro, se conocía de pocos casos en los que se daban a luz dos criaturas y la/él embarazado no sobrevivían, dio a Harry las indicaciones y dio luz a otro bebé. Harry se desmayó y las tres mujeres en la habitación se movieron con rapidez._

_Hermione como primera dama de Harry, dio indicaciones de que se retiraran y explicaran a sus majestades, que buscaran a otra nodriza aparte de la que ya estaba contratada y que nadie iba a entrar hasta que Harry despertara. Sabía que era un poco descarado de su parte prohibirles la entrada, pero sabía que Harry tenía derecho a ver a sus dos bebés._

_Pronto Harry había despertado y vio a Hermione a su lado, rápidamente ella le dio agua y un poco de fruta, le explico todo y trajo consigo dos moisés, los puso en el colchón junto a él y Harry los vio._

_– Primero llego el varón y luego llego la niña, el medico los reviso y están en perfectas condiciones, las nodrizas ya dieron de comer. Me tome la libertad de esperar a que despertaras para que pudieran visitarte, le pido una disculpa…_

_– No Hermione, no te disculpes, gracias por hacerlos esperar, ayudame a sentarme y llamalos._

_Los reyes entraron y Draco entro con dos niñas adormiladas en cada mano, todos estaban tan felices por los dos integrantes._

_– Papi, ¿quiere decir que ahora nos quieres menos?_

_– No, mi pequeña Eli, yo los amare a todos por igual – la cargo con ayuda de Draco._

Harry fue despierto de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Mirielle llorar y si no la paraba rápido haría llorar a su hermano, así que la cargo arrullo y volvió a dejarla en su cuna improvisada. Después de muchas horas llegaron a medio camino y se quedarían a descansar en una de las pequeñas casas de campo con las que contaban

– ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje Harry? – Mientras las nanas se hacían cargo de llevar a los niños dentro, Draco se quedaba con Harry, lo ayudo a bajar del carruaje y beso su mano.

– Estuvo tranquilo, estuve pensando en cómo mis niños vinieron al mundo, Mirielle despertó, pero no duro mucho Aarón estuvo dormido todo el camino.

– ¿Te apetece caminar para estirar un poco las piernas? Sinceramente estoy bastante agarrotado.

– Me gustaría – Draco le tomo de la mano lo beso y se fueron caminando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que quizás no es mucho, pero era mi idea inicial desde un inicio, así como los nombres de los niños. Quise agregar más pero no podía forzar nada.  
> Gracias por estar aquí, y por leer esta historia. No sé si habrá epílogo.  
> Un beso y abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.


End file.
